Remember That Time? (COMPLETE)
by SorA-DokiDoki
Summary: Trunks comes home with a question for his Dad, a question that relates to an old memory. One of the Best Memories Trunks had when he was a kid.Is Vegeta willing to listen? Okay, bad summary, but the story is really cute! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Dragon Ball Z ^_^ But I LOVE this anime and manga. Enjoy this one-shot between Vegeta and his son, Trunks :P**

** _Remember That Time?_**

"I'm home!" Trunks called out as her entered his home. He had just come back from Gohan's house and he came home to check up on everyone before going back for a sleepover with his best friend, Goten.

"Ah, Welcome back, honey" Bulma greeted Trunks as he walked into the living was watching her movie and was busy eating popcorn.

"Where's Bulla?" Trunks looked around for his little sister.

"Goku's....Weren't you just there?" Bulma tilted her head as she asked .

"Ah, well, kinda, I was at Goku's for only a few minutes then I went to Gohan's place, cause Goten was hanging out with Pan." Trunks explained as he kept looking around the house.

"Okay" Bulma continued to eat her popcorn. Having her mom senses she turned to Trunks and smiled "He's in the gravity room"

"Ah" Trunks looked at her with 'were you reading my mind' look. "Thanks, Mom" Trunks smiled and walked off towards the gravity room. Bulma watched as her son walked off, before laughing at her amazing mom skills.

Vegeta was busy doing push ups before a screen popped up with Trunk's smiling face. "What do you want?" Vegeta grunted.

"Wanna have a break and get a drink?" Trunks smiled.

"Hmpf" Was all Vegeta said before turning off the gravity and walked out the room. Truthfully, he was kinda tired. "You look like you have something to say" Vegeta took the towel, which Trunks was holding out for him, away and wiped his face.

"Ah well," Trunks followed his Dad into the Kitchen and watched him pull a carton of milk and two cups out and set them on the kitchen island. Trunks took a seat after his father sat as well.

"Well?" Vegeta sounded annoyed. He poured himself a cup and one for Trunks.

"Remember that time when you were held by Buu and Goten and I came and saved you" Trunks paused and took a sip of milk.

"You helped me, not saved. I didn't need saving" Vegeta pointed out as he poured himself another cup of milk.

"Right, and when you took everything in your own hands and wouldn't let me and Goten help you out."

"Where are you going on this conversation?" Vegeta looked at his son.

"Well, remember that time when you asked for a hug and told me you were proud of me?" Trunks looked down on his cup of milk all embarrassed.

Vegeta coughed up milk and looked at Trunks. Trunks looked up and ignored his dad's angry face. "I just wanted to tell you....I was really, really happy" Trunks blushed. Vegeta's face was red with embarrassment and anger.

"Trunks!!!" Vegeta clutched his fists and went into super saiyan mode.

Trunks jumped up from his seat and backed away "D-daaad" He opened the front door and laughed nervously as he watched his Dad walk slowly closer and closer. Vegeta took another step and Trunks bolted out the door as he turned super sayian as well and flew up into the sky. Vegeta was right behind "Why bring such a memory up!" Vegeta yelled.

"Well! I was at Gohan's and when he was about to leave for work, Gohan asked Pan for a hug and at that moment it kinda reminded me of that time." Vegeta flew faster and caught up to Trunks cutting him off. Trunks stopped and looked at his dad with the weirdest smile. A smile of happiness and frightfulness. "You gotta admit tho, that was a great memory, r-r-right"

Vegeta just grunted and shot forward and started a wave of punches. Trunks,being his son, dodge all the punches. "Daaaad" Trunks whined. Just then Vegeta missed a beat of a punch and slipped. Trunks took the chance and hugged his dad. The two went back to normal and stayed in the air.

"I-I love you, Dad" Trunks whispered into his dad's ear. Vegeta gave a sigh and hugged back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Vegeta pushed him away. They both smiled at each other "I'm going to Goten's , by the way, for the night" Trunks grinned.

Vegeta grinned "Just be back by your training time"

Trunks nodded and flew towards Goten's house. "TRUNKS!!" Vegeta yelled after his son. Trunks stopped and turned around "YA!?" He paused and waited for his Dad's reply.

"I LOVE YOU TOO....BAKA!!" Vegeta yelled really quickly. Trunks paused and sucked in the words he thought he would never hear from his dad.

Trunks smiled and waved to his dad "I'M OFF!!" He yelled before blasting off and disappeared into the horizon. Vegeta slowly descended back to the ground and walked back to the front steps where Bulma was waiting with a huge grin on her face. "What do you want, woman?" Vegeta looked at Bulma. Bulma puffed out her cheeks in anger but let out a sigh.

"Well!" Bulma wrapped her hands around Vegeta's neck and pulled him into the house. "We have the house ALL to ourselves." Bulma grinned.

"What are you trying to say?" Vegeta sounded annoyed. "I'm done with guessing games"

Bulma laughed and closed the door behind her as she pushed Vegeta into the house.

-Click-

_But Hey, that's another story to tell._

**^_^ Huh? How was it? I hope you liked it :P I was just recently watching DBZ again and when I saw that episode, the story just popped into my head one night! _ Thanks again for reading! Don't forget to R&R!!**


End file.
